


Now Let Me Put These on You

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been surprisingly fun! My endless thanks to my husband for fixing my horrid grammar and to smiledesu for all the rest. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Let Me Put These on You

Day 10: With Animal Ears.

_Try search-word ‘kenomimi’_

Steve couldn’t help but look suspiciously at his phone when he got that text message. Clint has been sending him off to run searches on the internet and find new and exciting things. Thing was, Clint was a weird individual, and the search-words he supplied oftentimes got Steve in places he didn’t want to get to.

_Is that another one of your Japanese perversions?_ he texted back.   
_Just run the search._

Steve shook his head at that. It sounded just like Tony, but instead of getting him interested, it annoyed him, and he turned to his computer. What’s the worst that could happen? The first thing Clint introduced him to was gore and Steve had been quite upset about that one because it brought up some really bad memories from the war. It was established then that Clint’d give appropriate warnings when sending him off in bad directions, and he hadn’t warned him about this so Steve figured it had to be at least safe, right?

-

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tony muttered under his breath as he walked into Steve’s apartment. The blond was sitting at his computer, browsing through what looked like mission files, and that was a common placement for Steve, but…

“Nope.” Steve answered, sending Tony a brief smile over his shoulder. “It’s surprisingly comfortable.” he commented idly as he closed his work files and turned to face Tony fully. “Like them?” he asked with a gentle tilt of the head.

“How do you even know cat-ears exist, Steve?” Tony asked, walking over to the man and instead of greeting him with a kiss as he usually did, he turned to inspect Steve’s head in all directions.

“Agent Barton has been showing me the internet.” Steve answered plainly, and Tony palmed his face. 

“Right, I knew that.” He was cleanup crew after the gore-incident, after all. 

“Sure you did.” Steve said, his smile leveled and easy. He got to his feet and leaned close to Tony to peck his forehead lightly. “So, you like it?” he asked again, watching Tony closely.

“Why are you not embarrassed about this?” Tony demanded to know, ignoring the question and the fact that the answer to his own question was as obvious as could be.

“… Why should I be? It’s just you and me here, and I’ll have you know I had wings on my head back in the day, and I wore that in public.” 

“Yeah I saw the pictures.” Tony answered wryly and reached up to poke the ears. “But you never struck me as a cat person.” 

“I’m not. That’s what they had at the shop, though.” 

“I’ll make you a german-shepherd set at the workshop.” Tony nodded his head with conviction, and was so distracted by the smile Steve gave him that he nearly missed the hands descending over his head. He ducked out of the way at the very last moment. “What-!” 

“If I’m getting dog-ears, you’re wearing these.” Steve explained, the cat-ears headpiece in his hand and a combat-oriented look in his face. “Now let me put these on you.” 

“No way!”  
“Stop… Resisting!”


End file.
